The invention concerns a body of synthetic material showing an antibacterial effect, for application as a medical or surgical aid.
It is known that antibiotics, in particular gentamicin, are released from synthetic materials based on polymethacrylates and/or polyacrylates in a protracted manner. In this, an initial steep concentration drop, indicating the release from the outermost layers of the synthetic material, is followed by an almost constant release that slowly diminishes over a long period of time. These antibiotic-containing synthetic materials have been employed, for example, as bone cement for the attachment of endoprostheses, for example total-hip endoprostheses, or in the replacement of infected endoprostheses. For the fighting or prevention of infection, here the antibiotics were added before the complete polymerisation of the synthetic material. From DE-PS 23 20 373 is known in addition an antibiotic-containing aid in the form of a sphere, which aid contains a synthetic material, the antibiotic being distributed uniformly in the synthetic material. The spheres have a diameter of 1 to 20 mm and are preferably connected to one another by means of threads or wires. This aid serves, for example, for the filling of osteomyelitic cavities for the creation of an aseptic transplant bed, and so on. Further, from EP 0 236 468 B1 is known a pin for insertion into a borehole located in a bone, which pin consists of a carrier of synthetic material based on polymethacrylate and/or polyacrylate or similar material, and shows the antibiotic, preferably gentamicin, in uniform distribution, wherein the carrier has a cylindrical form and its inner space serves for the taking up of a bone nail or a bone screw of an external fixing device.
In addition, from DE 36 27 487 A1 is known a vessel prosthesis in the form of a hose, wherein the hose consists essentially of synthetic material and its end region to be sewn up or clamped is formed as a storage space for an antibiotic for the lessening of the risk of infection. The hose is sewn up with the blood vessels to be joined in each case and is thereby effective, for example, as a bypass. A similar vessel prosthesis is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,814. There the inner wall of the hose shows an antibiotic.
From EP 0 693 300 A2 is known a catheter with several longitudinal slits arranged next to one another and extending over a short length.
With a stopping up of the distal outlet end of the catheter by means of a stopper or the like, the infusion fluid exits through the longitudinal slits by means of the pressure deformation of the catheter in this region, and by means of the deformation of the distal end of the catheter the stopper is loosened, whereupon the longitudinal slits again close.
In all surgical situations in which the skin is pierced, cut into, or in some other way injured, the risk of microorganisms penetrating the body tissue and causing a local or systemic infection is greatly increased. The wound that exists over a longer period of time, for example in consequence of postoperative vacuum drainage, external fixing nails in orthopedics, and so on, represents a considerable infection risk for the patients.